The Sad Life of Ichi
by Sailor Kismet
Summary: IchixMitsuo. Ichi is confused and Mitsuo's not really helping.
1. Default Chapter

﻿ **Sailor Kismet**

Febuary 12, 2005

**Eerie Queerie/Ghost: Ichi, Mitsuo, Mikuni, Hasunuma**

**Warning:** Probably PG-13. Shonen-ai meaning boy and boy love. Lime.

**Summary: **IchixMitsuo. Ichi is confused and Mitsuo's not helping.

**A/N:** I decided to post another of my stories that I've written. I was gonna wait until I got some reviews from _Haunting Me_ but it's ok. Hopefully I'll get some reviews for this one. I wrote this story for my friend, Jobanni150. I did it cause shesort of asked me to and cause I've always wanted to after she got me hooked on Eerie Queerie.She also cameup with the title for me. (Thanks Chris this is for you.)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Eerie Queerie. SadlyIchi, Mitsuo Mikuni, and Hasunuma don't belong to me. (Sigh) Oh wellon with the fic!

"**_The Sad Life of Ichi_ "**

It was a cold fall day. Ichi and Mitsuo were walking to school. Hasunuma was nowhere in sight. (how convenient)

"Brrrr," shivered Mitsuo. "I-I-It's c-c-cold." he said while gripping his jacket tightly and bending slightly. 'Gosh Mitsuo looks so cute when he's shivering. This is my chance to get closer to him and have an excuse,' thought Ichi while he sidled real close to Mitsuo. "Is that better?" Ichi drawled sexily. "Yeah! I feel much warmer!" Mitsuo said happily. Must be that hat I just put on! Haha. You know Hasunuma bought it for me right Ichi?... Ichi?" Ichi had his face planted on the floor.

(Next Day)

Ichi is slowly walking through the school hallway contemplating his pitiful life when...

"Ichi! Ichi!" Mitsuo ran to Ichi like in a dream. Dumbfounded Ichi could only gawk in awe. "Ichi do you know where Hasunuma is?" "N-N-No. Haven't seen him," said Ichi. Is that lip gloss on your lips?" "Oh," blinked Mitsuo. Oh yeah. My lips get chapped very easily in the cold and I have to wear lip-gloss. Why?" "Oh no reason," replied Ichi as he stared at Mitsuo's lips with hunger as he licked his own. 'He was tempted. Sorely tempted by Mitsuo's luscious lips. He was entranced not only by his lips though but by all of him. Just looking at Mitsuo's creamy face sometimes made him want to lick his cheek like it was his own treat.' Ichi shook his head to get rid of his thoughts. "I got to stop thinking like this," he muttered to himself. "Wha?" said Mitsuo. "Nothing".

(Later that Day)

'Why do I feel this way about Mitsuo? Am I really gay,' Ichi asked himself. 'No no no no. That can't be Maybe it's what Hasunuma said and I see Natsuko in him. But no. I know in my heart that that's not it. Maybe it's because even though I tried to push him away he still tried to reach me, help me forgive myself. That must be it I admire his kindness and what he has done for me. Phew I'm glad that's over with. I'm perfectly normal' "Hahahah-brrrring" The phone rings. "Hmm. Who could that be?" Ichi asked himself as he picked up the phone. "Hello?" "Hi Ichi!" greeted Mitsuo excitedly. At the sound of Mitsuo's voice Ichi suddenly turned red and felt very hot. "I know it's late but would you mind coming over. I really want to tell you something."

"N-No. It's okay. I'll be r-right over," stammered Ichi.

(Over at Mitsuo's house)

Creak "Come on in Ichi," said Mitsuo. You gotta see this. Little Mikuni said his first word. Guess what it was? Ok .Ok. It was Daa daa. Isn't that sweet." said Mitsuo enthusiastically. "Yeah...yea, sure." Ichi said disappointedly. "Maybe I can make him say it again for you." replied Mitsuo as he walked to the counter where little Mikuni sat in all his adorable glory. Mitsuo bent over the counter as he talked baby talk to Mikuni, trying to urge him to speak again. As he did this Ichi noticed that Mitsuo's sweet tush was right in front of him tempting him.

'Ichi walked up to Mitsuo and grabbed him from behind nuzzling his neck, which Mitsuo arched just for him. Ichi's nimble fingers slowly unbuttoned Mitsuo's shirt. His fingers brushed against Mitsuo's chest eliciting a groan from both of them. Panting Mitsuo decided he had enough. He turned himself around and offered his lips up to Ichi who readily accepted and plundered them thoroughly as his fingers trailed ever lower...'

Thump Thump The sound of someone at the door awoke Ichi from his fantasies. "It's Hasunuma!" exclaimed Mitsuo as he hurried to open the door. "He-ey babe. How you doing?" Hasunuma asked as he wrapped his arms around Mitsuo. "I'm fine" blushed Mitsuo. I wasn't expecting you tonight. What are you doing here?" he asked shyly. "I'll always be there to protect you—he turned toward Ichi–from perverts like you," he replied snidely while Ichi fumed.

Isn't it time you left? It's late," he continued."Yea it is late." said Ichi dejectedly. Maybe I should go." "See ya," said Hasunuma without looking back. "Bye Ichi see you tomorrow!" shouted Mitsuo from Hasunuma's arms right before the door slammed. "Yea see ya.," said Ichi as he walked out the door and down the lonely street. "Another day I see Mitsuo and anotherday Igrow steadily insane," he muttered.

The End

**A/N:**Poor Ichi...lol..Anyway I hope you enjoyed it andI hope you review.Chris wants me to write a sequel and I might if I get enough reviews. Till next time. Ja!


	2. I have a crush

**Sailor Kismet**

**March 10, 2005**

**Eerie Queerie/Ghost:** Ichi, Mitsuo, Mikuni, Hasunuma

**Warning:** Probably PG-13. Shonen-ai meaning boy and boy love. Lime.

**Summary: **IchixMitsuo. Ichi is confused and Mitsuo's not helping.

**A/N: **I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, encouraged, and urged me to write this sequel. Especially Jobanni150 who this fic is intially for. Sorry I took so long folks but my life's busy with collegeplus I'm kind of a procrastinator. Please forgive any typos.Ehehe... I hope you enjoy this as much as the last one!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Eerie Queerie and even though I wish I owned it so I could have Ichi and Mitsuo get together (at least for a little while) but I don't and I can't.

**_The Sad Life of Ichi _**(I have a crush)

Ichi was walking to his locker just coming from soccer practice. He was troubled. He had finally come to grips with his emotions and knew that he had a huge crush on Mitsuo (It was kind of hard for him to deny it when he kept having dreams with him in them almost every night) but he didn't know what to do. 'Should I confess,' he thought. He was wary of being hurt and besides it seemed that every time he turned the corner Hasunuma was hogging Mitsuo's attention while smirking slyly at him. 'The bastard'

Lost in his angry thoughts he failed to notice the blonde coming ever closer nor did he hear the evil smirks coming from **_the three _**boys in the vicinity until the blonde was roughly pushed into him...

He awoke from his evil musings on Hasunuma to find his arms wrapped around the small form of the person flushed up against him. Realizing it was Mitsuo, Ichi blushed profusely. Mitsuo in his fall had put his hands out to catch himself. Those hands were now splayed across Ichi's sweaty, muscular chest causing a blush to stain the blonde's cheeks also.

'Oh my goodness...I can't believe this is happening...' Ichi thought. I can feel every curve and contour...'

"Uhhhhh...Ichi...Ichi?" Mitsuo's voice brought Ichi back to reality. "Y-Yeah?" "Can you...let me go now?" Mitsuo asked nervously with a little darker blush. Ichi looked down and saw his arms were still tightly ensnared around Mitsuo's waist. Thoroughly embarrassed he said "Oh!...yeah...sorry..." as he reluctantly released the blonde.

"So...what's up Mitsuo?" asked Ichi a little awkwardly. "Oh Yea! I came to ask you if you were going on the school trip to the mountains next week!" Immediately Ichi saw a vision of Hasunuma snuggling with Mitsuo in the lodge while smirking at Ichi evilly. "Ummm...I'm not su" "Aww...don't tell me I'm gonna be stuck with **_the three_**..." "What do you mean," asked Ichi. "Hasunuma's not coming. He wants to come but he has to stay home and watch his little sister and Mikuni while his parents are away," Mitsuo said sadly. 'Not coming...not coming..' The words echoed in Ichi's head as a smirk graced his face. 'Not coming eh?' "Oh I meant that I'm not sure if I had everything I needed for the trip but of course I'm coming. Eheheh." "Really?" "You know I wouldn't leave you alone," Ichi replied. "Thanks Ichi!" shouted Mitsuo as he swept Ichi up in another impromptu hug. "..." "Uhhhhh...Ichi...Can you let go now...?"

(Next Week)

It was the day of the trip and everyone was putting their luggage and gear inside the bus and preparing to get on as well. Everyone began pairing up with friends. Mitsuo looked a little sad sitting all the way in the back by himself before he saw Ichi coming toward him. "You don't mind if I sit with you do you," he asked. "No not at all," Mitsuo said with a smile.

They sat through the ride, Mitsuo talking enthusiastically about baby Mikuni and his exploits. Their conversation eventually turned to school work and soccer games. During a quiet period Ichi began looking out the window at the beautiful snowy woods scenary when he felt a heavy weight on his shoulder. He turned to see Mitsuo asleep on his shoulder. His blonde bangs weren't completely covering the lowered long, dark lashes which laid upon milky white skin. His lips were moist and slightly open and as his chest softly lifted up and down with each breath. 'He looks so peaceful...and vulnerable like that. Beautiful...Like an angel...' He thought as he swept a stray hair from Mitsuo's lovely face. He sighed as he continued to gaze at his crush and slowly drift off to sleep.

(Later)

The bus stopped at the mountain lodge and everyone got off to grab their bags. The whole class waited inside the lobby while the teachers checked them all in under their reservation then everyone were assigned roommates and went into their rooms to go to bed. Fortunately Ichi and Mitsuo were placed together but also unfotunately due to an unexpected circumstance (according to the lodge manager) they ended up in a room with one bed. The last room available too. So they had to share a bed. Mitsuo blushed but didn't voice any complaints if he was upset with the situation. Ichi usually wouldn't really have that many qualms about it but since it was Mitsuo he had to share a bed with he was nervous.

'Ok..ok...don't hyperventilate! You'll be all the way on one side and he'll be on the other. Don't worry...nothing is going to happ' "Ichi..are you coming to bed," Mitsuo asked softly, already under the covers, with a sleepy look on his face. 'Oh my goodness he looks incredibly sexy right now..' Ichi thought as he blushed. Mitsuo seemed to figure out how his words sounded and turned red as a tomato. "Uhhh..I-I mean" "T-That's ok. I know what you meant and yes I'm coming."

'Mitsuo rolled on top of Ichi and began to kiss him along his neck as they ground their bodies together in passion. Ichi...Mitsuo groaned. Mitsuo... Ichi moaned. They rocked themselves to completion and slept peacefully.'

Ichi woke up to see himself entangled in the sheets with Mitsuo's head resting against his chest. For a second he thought his dream was real but then he realized that his pants were still on and he still sported a hard on. He blushed as he slowly pushed Mitsuo off of him and headed to the bathroom to take care of it.

The next two days were spent snow ball fighting, sleding, ping pong playing, and relaxing in the hot tub. Ichi never went in the hot tub when mitsuo did for he was afraid of his reaction. It was now the last day and a group of students decided to go the karoke bar, including **_the three, _**who decided Mitsuo needed a little fun and took him with them. They drank and sang, played drinking games which made them drink some more. Mitsuo, not really a person who could withstand alcohol, became drunk after only two cups. At dinner Mitsuo sat across from Ichi.

"Hic-cup!" "Are you ok Mitsuo?" Ichi asked. Mitsuo giggled and nodded. He had a blush and strange expression on his face. Ichi was suspicious but decided to believe him and continue eating until he felt a bare foot running up his leg. He looked around and found Mitsuo hiding a smirk. He raised an eybrow but decided to put it off as an accident and continue eating. Then he felt it again...and again. Up his leg. Down his leg. Toes circled around his knee and tried to go even farther...Ichi yelped and jumped out of his chair looked at Mitsuo in shock. Mitsuo had a wide grin on his face and seemed to know what he was doing. Ichi left and went into the hallways breathing heavily. He so badly wanted to just let Mitsuo do what he was doing but he knew that he wasn't himself and that it was wrong so he wandered around the lodge. When He returned to the room it was late and Mitsuo was dead asleep splayed across the bed with his clothes still on. Ichi sighed and went to sleep.

A/N: If you like my writing you should check out my other fic_ **Haunting Me.**_It's an AU Sailormoon fic. If you like my writing or you just like Fruits Basket you should check out the story _**Furuba no Hinansho**_ which two of my friends(Sailor Fantasy who's **Ayame **and Jobanni150 who's **Yuki**) and Icollaborate in.It's in a RP journal format. Our pen name is San-nin no Kangae which I think means the thoughts of three people. I play **Kyo**.


End file.
